Dott Lover 4 Life
by October43798
Summary: Hello, since this is my first FanFic, I would very much appreciate it if you would post nice reviews. In the event that you do not like this FanFic and would like me to stop making these Fanfics then I will KEEP DOING IT ANYWAYS! Also if you have any pointers or any ideas for the next upcoming couple of chapters I will take them into consideration. Thank you and enjoy the FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

**Dott Fanfic **

**October43798**

**#TRUE TD FAN**

"Dawn enters the dining room and immediately sits down next to Mike and Zoey."

Mike: "So Dawn how have you been?"

Dawn: "Great actually, I had no trouble getting here and I still can't believe Chris let us use Camp Playa Des Losers for the rest of the summer."

(Scott burst the main door open and stomps into the dining room.)

Zoey: "Look what the boogeyman dragged in"

Mike: "Why did Scott want spend the rest of his summer here with us?"

Dawn: "I don't know I'll go talk to him."

(Dawn walks over to the buffet table watches in disgust as Scott piles 4 burgers onto his dinner plate.)

Dawn: "What are you doing?"

Scott: "I'm trying to get my food so I can go back upstairs to my room."

Dawn: "Why won't you just down here with the rest of us."

Scott: "Why would I want to do that, I don't have time to talk to you losers."

Dawn: "Well if were such losers than why are you here?"

Scott: "Because I have some very important business to take care of around here, ok!"

Dawn: "Your aura just when from black to red, what where you hiding before?"

Scott: "Nothing!"

(Scott stomps away in anger; Dawn goes back to her seat confused)

Zoey: "So Dawn how did it go?"

Dawn: "Not well, it seems that Scott is hiding something and he doesn't want me or anyone else to know about it."

Zoey: "Well whatever it is sure hope it isn't serious."

Mike: "Well Zoey, I'm getting tired so I'm going to hit the hay, are you coming?"

Zoey: "I'll be right up, well goodnight Dawn."

(Dawn and Zoey walk out of the dining hall, past the hall of losers, and upstairs into their rooms. After Dawn takes her shower, brushes her teeth and puts on her lavender PJ's she reaches into her bag to get her brush.)

Dawn: "What happened to my brush?"

Dawn: "I wonder where my brush could have- Scott."

(Dawn pouts and stomps down the hall to Scott's room.)

Bang, Bang!

Dawn: "Scott, open the door!"

Scott: "What do you want?"

Dawn: "What happened to my hairbrush?"

Scott: "Why are you asking me? I didn't take it, now go away."

Dawn: "Scott, don't make me have to wake up the Dakotazoid."

(Scott immediately opens the door)

Scott: "What do you want?"

Dawn: "Have you seen my hairbrush?"

Scott: "Now now please leave."

Dawn: "Fine."

(Dawn leaves to her room as Scott slams the door behind him)

Lightning: "Rat boy and Creepy girl, go to sleep! The Lightning's needs his beauty sleep!"

(Dawn returns to her room and goes to sleep for another almost peaceful night.)

IF YOU LIKE MY FANCFICTION PLZ TELL IF YOU LIKE ME TO CONTINUE MORE OF MY VERY OWN DOTT FANFIC

PLZ COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK


	2. Chapter 2

**Dott Fanfic **

**October43798**

**#TRUE TD FAN**

**Chapter 2**

**Hello, it's me again and here is Chapter 2. Since I have read your comments I will start using real dialogue instead of script form. Thank you very much for making comments and helping me, I hope you like this chapter and I will try to make it as long as I can.**

**In the morning…**

Dawn woke up that morning feeling very uneasy about Scott. Since she does not completely trust him she had to find out if he had stolen her brush. Dawn quickly walked downstairs ate breakfast and hurried outside to the docks. Joe, Zoey, Mike, B, Sam, Dakota, Brick, Cameron, Scott, and Lightning were head to Camp Wawanakwa for and nature hike. As the teens left for Camp Dawn waved goodbye to Anne Maria and Staci still wondering why they did not want to come with them. Everyone had a great time on the way there until the Dakotazoid tried to a cannon ball and created a giant wave that threw everyone to Boney Island. Stranded on Boney Island every tried to think of a plan. "Maybe we should crab some wood and build a raft." Zoey implied. "That's idea Zoey.' Mike followed. "Oh please, the Lightning could just swim all the way back to the island." Lightning arrogantly implied. "Oh shut up Lightning." Jo said. As Lightning jumped into the water and started swimming in a different direction. As the rest of the teens search the island for shelter, they came upon a familiar looking creature with glowing red eyes. "LAZER SQUIRREL!" Cameron screamed. Soon everyone realized that Boney Island is where all the mutant animals where put after the environmental agency cleared Camp Wawanakwa. Dawn, Zoey, Scott, Mike, and Cameron hid inside of a nearby cave. "You guys what are going to do." Cameron said. "I think we should keep watch for any more mutants and make a campsite in the cave. "What about the others?" Dawn asked. "Who cares about them?" Scott said as he sat in the corner of the cave. "They're our friends what do want us to do?" Dawn asked. "I say we wait for Lightning to get back with to boat and get out of here." Said Scott. "Well, I think we should go back out there and rescue our friends." Mike said. "Zoey poked her head out the blocked cave entrance to see if the close was clear. The area was filled with laser squirrels, and giant two headed rabbit and octopus tree. "You guys it's not safe out there I guess we'll have to sleep here tonight and go out in the morning." Zoey said. Mike and Zoey slept close together while Cameron, Dawn and Scott slept on opposite side of the cave.

**The Next Morning… **

"AAAAHHHHHH!" "What the heck was that?" Cameron screamed. It sounds like Brick!" Mike said. "We've got to help him." Zoey said. "Come Scott we have got to go." Dawn said. "Go on without me." Scott said grumpily. "We aren't leaving without you. "Fine then." Scott said. The rest of teens headed out where they heard Brick scream. As they walked past a quicksand pit they heard the scream again. "I think it can from that giant hole surrounded by giant logs making a barrier around it over there." Zoey said. "How are we supposed to get down there it's surrounded by giant logs, we can't climb over that." Scott said. "Like this both Mike and Zoey as they flipped onto the top of the logs. Mike helped Scott up onto the logs as Zoey helped Cameron up. "Scott would you please help me climb up?" Dawn asked. "Ok fine." Scott said helping Dawn up. "Ok so we have to make sure we go down safely." Zoey said. "How do suggest we do that." Scott said. "I guess we could just jump down." Mike said. "That's way too dangerous." Cameron said. "Then what do you think we should- AAAHHHH!" Zoey accidentally fell off the edge of the log and into the hole. "Zoey!" Mike said while diving after her. "No!" Cameron yelled grabbing onto Mike's foot. "AAAHHH!" They said as they fell into the hole. "Oh no, Scott we have to save our friends." Dawn said "Our friends, you man your friends I'm not helping those losers." Scott said. "Please Scott your my and they're only hope." Dawn said. "You need me?" Scott asked. "Yes." Dawn said holding Scott's hand. Scott started to smile as Dawn started to blush. "Ok let's go." Scott said assuring Dawn. The two held hands as they jumped into the hole. Scott held Dawn in front of so he could break her fall. "Thank you Scott." Dawn said as they landed. "No problem." Scott said in pain. "Mike, Zoey are you there?" Dawn yelled. "Help!" Mike yelled. "We're on our way!" Dawn yelled. Scott and Dawn ran to the sound of the scream. They found Mike, Cameron, Brick, and Zoey were in a corner surrounded by giant mutant Gophers. "Scott we have to do something." Dawn said. "Don't worry I'll figure something out." Scott said trying to think of a plan. Scott immediately grabbed wooden plank and bashed the heads of the mutant Gophers. The Gophers ran in fear jumping out of the hole. "Oh Scott, you saved them!" Dawn said. "Yeah I guess I did." Scott said before he fainted. "Now how will we get out here now?" Cameron asked. "RRRAAAWWWRRR!"

'What was that?" Brick said highly alarmed. "I think that was Dakota." Dawn answered. Hey Dakota it's me your bufff" Zoey yelled. "BUFFF is that you?" Dakota asked. "Yeah, I need your help getting out of this hole." "Do you mind?"

"Dakota doesn't mind, you're my favorite BUFFF." Dakota reached her down the hole, picking up Zoey, Mike, Brick, Dawn, Scott. "Thanks Dakota." Zoey said. "You're welcome BUFFF." Dakota replied. "Hey guys!" Sam said as he walked from the beach soaking wet with Jo and B. "Sam!" said Dakota as she picked him up and hugged him. "I'm happy to see u too Dakota." Sam said. "What happened to you guys?" Mike asked. "Well if you have to ask pointy, that dumb octopus tree thing threw us into the ocean, it took two hours." Jo explained. "No need to be so harsh." Zoey said ok well its almost getting dark I think we should set up camp here. Zoey said. "Wait, where are Dawn and Scott?" Cameron asked.

**Meanwhile…..**

"Uh, Dawn?" Scott asked. "Yes Scott?" Dawn replied. "I've been meaning to tell you something." Scott said. "What is it?" Dawn asked. "I know on the show I did something very, very untrustworthy and I wanted to say I'm sorry." "All I have to say is that I forgive you." Dawn said. Dawn then lead in to kiss just as Scott did to her. "Wow." They both said. "Um, well I guess we should get back with the others huh." Scott asked. "Yeah we should." Dawn replied. The two walk back to the campsite and drifted to sleep thinking of each other.

**Thank you for reading I hope you like it because I really liked it. Please comment in the review section with any ideas or pointers.**

**I would also very much like it if you would leave positive reviews. In the event that you do leave a negative review then I will just ignore you. Just so you know I do shout outs or nice reviews.**

**My Shoutouts:**

**1. MostAwesomeTDFan**

**2. Wish I Was a Pirate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dott Fanfic**

**October43798**

**#TRUE TD FAN**

**Chapter 3**

**Hello, it's me again and here is Chapter 2. Since I have read your comments I will start using real dialogue instead of script form. Thank you very much for making comments and helping me, I hope you like this chapter and I will try to make it as long as I can.**

It was 3:00 in the morning and Zoey was the first to wake up.

"Well since everyone is still asleep, I guess I could find some food." She said to herself.

She decided to leave her friends a note. She pulled a pen and a notepad from her camper's kit and wrote;

Dear friends,

I went out to find some food, I will be back just before we start putting things up."

Love, Zoey

As Zoey left to find food, a loud horn had woken up the rest of the group.

"What was that?" Mike screamed. "That looks like Lightning and helmet hair, and look they brought a boat." Joe said. "Let's go you guys we got to get outta here." Scott said. "Wait where's Zoey is?" Mike said alarmed. "Hey guys." Zoey said coming out of the forest holding bird eggs. "Zoey you're just in time lightning has come to take us back to the island." Mike said. "Great, let me just get my stuff packed up and ready to go." Zoey said.

The teens packed up their things and headed to the island. On their way there Dawn and Scott decided to talk about their recent affairs.

"So, about that kiss last night." Dawn said. "What about it?" Scott asked. "Did you really mean it?" Dawn asked. "Uh, well I guess I could say ye-."

Scott almost said as the boat docked at the camp and he ran inside the hotel and into his room. Dawn was disappointed that Scott could express his true feelings and thought he probably did not mean it. She decided to ask Zoey what she should do. It was also very convenient for her because the girls decided to have a slumber party.

**That Night at the Slumber Party…**

Dawn got her blanket and her PJ's and headed to Zoey's room.

"Hey Dawn I'm glad you made it." "Thank you for inviting me." Dawn said.

Dawn walked inside Zoey's pink room with thousands of pictures of Mike and two Cross bow next to this really big picture of Zoey and Mike. After seeing that picture Dawn immediately thought of the question about Scott.

"Excuse me Zoey can I talk to you about something?" Dawn asked. "Of course, what do you want to talk about?" Zoey asked. "It's about me and Scott." Dawn replied. "What about you two?" Zoey asked. "Well, while we were on Boney Island, Scott and I kissed." "You what!" Zoey said excitedly. "Did you like it?" Zoey asked. "Well, I guess." Dawn replied. "Omg, this is so exciting." Zoey said jumping up and down. "Look, please promise me that you will not tell anyone." Dawn said. "What about Mike?" "You can't tell him either." Dawn told Zoey.

Throughout the night the girls decided to watch the first season of Total Drama to till season 4. Anne Maria and Jo fell asleep by the finale of season 3, and everyone fell asleep at the begging of season the morning Dawn and the rest of the girls left Zoey room to get ready for the rest of the day. Just before reached her door, Scott had exited his room and stared directly at Dawn. As Dawn directed her attention to Scott, he immediately looked away. She decided to ignore him and the fact that his aura was pink and grey (meaning in love and depressed). As Dawn finished showering and brushing her teeth she walked down to the dining hall to enjoy some of the breakfast buffet. "She decided to grab bowl of oatmeal, a blueberry, muffin, and a parfait. Before she sat down she saw Scott enter the dining room. She decided to sit next to him and talk.

"Good morning Scott, how are you?"Dawn asked. "Great, so is there something you want to talk about?" Scott asked. "I want to talk about the kiss." Dawn said. "What about it" Scott asked. "I really wanted to say that I thought the kiss was amazing." Dawn replied. "You did?" Scott asked. "Yes, and I have to know whether or not you feel that same way?" Dawn asked.

Scott replied bye kissing Dawn once more assuring Dawn that he felt the same way. The two walk outside and sat on two tree stumps as they finished kissing Dawn fell into Scott's arms and they snuggled until 9:00 at night. Scott then kissed Dawn goodnight and went back to his room to go to sleep. Dawn did the same, but as she walked down the large hallway, she decided to tell someone that she and Scott are dating. She knocked on the Zoey's door. Zoey answered the door looking very exhausted.

"Hello?" Zoey asked. "Hey Zoey, it's me Dawn. Dawn replied. "Oh, hey Dawn, how are you?" "Actually I feel very amazing." Dawn replied. "Something tells me you and Scott aren't having any more trouble. Zoey said. "Yeah were actually going out." Dawn said. "That's so great, tell me everything." Zoey said.

After explaining to Zoey about her and Scott's relationship, Dawn decided that she was feeling tired herself and decided to head to bed.

"Well thank you for listening." Dawn told Zoey. "No problem." Zoey said with a yawn.

Dawn fell asleep that night dreaming about Scott and the kiss. She also thought about how this relationship will ever work out. Knowing her parents are very high maintenance and they would probably never let them continue dating. She decided to sleep it off so she could be ready for tomorrow, which was the end of the summer so everyone had to go home.

**Thank you for reading once more sorry it took so long I was running out of ideas. I hope you keep leaving reviews, suggestions, questions, or comments. No shoutouts today sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dott** **Fanfic**

**October43798**

**#TRUE TD FAN**

**Chapter 4**

**Hello, I know what most of you out there are thinking where have I been? We'll middle school is pretty tough and trying to keep my grades up is also hard so I took a really long break to catch up on my studies. But, its summer now so now I do not have to worry about school for a while and I will make it up to you by trying to complete this story and trying to make another. Anyways enjoy chapter 4.**

It was beautiful Monday morning when Dawn woke up feeling well rested but scared at the same time. She decided to get ready grab her bags and get ready to head downstairs to wait for her parents. It was only 7:00 am and the breakfast buffet was still out and everyone was eating so Dawn decided to grab some apple juice and a blueberry muffin. She walked around for a while looking for a place to sit when she saw Zoey, Mike, Cameron, and Silent B sitting at a table talking, everyone except for B of course. As she sat down she heard Mike and Zoey talking about their plans before going back to school.

"I can't wait till get back home." Zoey said excitedly. "Yeah I plan on hosting a party at my house and everyone is invited." Mike said throwing his hands in the air causing the rest of the cast to cheer excitedly.

Dawn became excited to learn that everyone was invited meaning Scott would be coming, she hoped. But she was not really sure whether or not he would come. When they all finished they stood outside and sat on all the beach chairs and tables outside as they waited for their parents to arrive on their boats. Dawn watched as Scott's father pulled up in an inflatable raft and two oars beside him. Scott pulled Dawn to his father's raft and said

"Pappy there is someone I would like you took meet." He said with fear. "Her name is Dawn and she is my girlfriend." He muttered.

His father sent Scott a cold stare for about three minutes and told him to get into raft and start rowing, Just then Dawn's parents arrived in their very large yacht.

"Dawnabelle Adams what are you doing down there with that heathen." Her father screamed. "Now listen here you preppy snobs my son is and never will be a heathen." Scott's father scolded back. "Look both of you stop it!" Dawn yelled. "Mom, Dad this is my boyfriend Scott, I know you may not approve but I still and always will love him." Dawn said in an angry tone. "That is enough!" Dawn's father screamed. "You and that boy are not allowed to speak with each other for as long as you live, now get up here now!" His father scolded.

Dawn let her head fall down in disappointment and let a tear flow down her face as she walked up and sat one of the lounge chairs on the yacht.

"Boy get on here and start rowing." Scott's father demanded. "When we get home bring me my beating stick." Scott's father said trying to row to raft towards home.

**The Next Day…**

Dawn woke up feeling depressed she woke up and walked downstairs and quickly made her some cereal so she would not be lectured by her parents. She made it to her room and took out her cell phone and decided to text Scott.

**Text Message:**

**Hey Scott** **how are you?**

**Not so good Pappy said I can't go to the party tonight.**

**My parents said I couldn't go either.**

**Well I guessed we'll just have to sneak out then.**

**Scott, I don't know is could do it you,**

**might** **have to go alone.**

**Come on please just this one time?**

**I don't know.**

**Please?**

**Fine I'll do it.**

**Great we'll steak out at 5:00 meet me behind at the bus stop on 7th** **Street.**

**Ok I'll be there.**

**5:00 that Night….**

"Scott are you there?" Dawn asked through the phone. "Yeah I'm almost there." He said panting.

Dawn was wearing a purple dress that was short in the front and long in the back with a long ponytail in the back. Scott came running to the bus stop in a casual white T-Shirt a black vest and some jeans. When the bus came they immediately ran on the bus and rode it to Mike's party. They got off the bus a block away from Mike's house and they walked the rest of the way. When they arrived they could hear "Pound the Alarm by Nicki Minaj on the inside of the house. They opened the front door and were in shock in all the people and excitement in their eyes. There were 10 kinds of pizza on one table, a DJ, and a game room with a plasma screen. Mike and Zoey ran to the door and greeted Dawn and Scott.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it." Zoey said excitedly. "Thank you Zoey I'm glad I came toothis party looks amazing." Dawn said with amazement. "Come on let's dance Dawn." Zoey saidpulling Dawn to the dance floor as "Here's To Never Growing Up" by Avril Lavigne played in the background.

Soon Scott grabbed Dawns hand just in time for a slow dance. Scott put his hands on her hips as Dawn put her arms around Scott's neck as they looked into each other's eyes and danced until the end of the song. When the party ended Dawn and Scott ran to the 12:00 bus and hurried on to get home before their parents noticed they were gone. Scott entered his house as quietly as possible when he heard,

"Boy what are you doing up this late the day before school?" His Pappy asked as Scott turned around and took a big gulp.

As Dawn entered her room from her bedroom window the lights immediately turned on.

"Dawnabelle!?" Dawn's father said in an angry voice. She took a deep breath and turned around.

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed my story and once again I apologize for that very long absence, but be sure to get a new chapter tomorrow. Now tell what you think will happen to Dawn and Scott in your review.**


End file.
